


One More Example - Hartbig

by Sexwithazza



Category: Hartbig, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexwithazza/pseuds/Sexwithazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace goes home with another girl. When that doesn't work out, Hannah decides to teach her some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the chapters will probably be short and dumb but I hope you find them even slightly enjoyable. I have a lot going on, like every other person in the world, but I want to give you the story that's been in my mind since the first YouTube video I found of Hannah and Grace together. I hope you like it.

The news is blaring in the living room and Hannah doesn't want to hear it. Her head is pounding and her mouth tastes terrible. She wonders what made her drink so much last night. She had enough drinks to know when she's buzzed and she's distinctly remembers thinking that she should stop drinking while pouring another drink. It was probably Mamrie. She's an instigator.

Her phone buzzed loudly against her nightstand so she drags herself into the bedroom, abandoning her place beside the toilet, to answer it. Mamrie' name popped onto her screen.

"Yes?" Hannah croaked. Did she smoke last night? Her throat feels scratchy and dry.

"Have you talked to Grace today?" she says, sounding slightly frantic.

Hannah hadn't heard from her since last night. In fact, she couldn't remember leaving last night. Surely she would have made sure Grace was okay and safe. She did drive them there. Wait, now she doesn't know where her car is.

"Hannah, seriously," Mamrie said. "No one has heard from her in like twelve hours."

"Umm, did she go home with someone? Like did she call someone to pick her up?" she asked.

Mamrie doesn't know the answers and they eventually hung up, assuming Grace was probably asleep somewhere. Hannah though about her going home with muscles wearing a black tshirt and dark jeans. She feels slightly sick. No, that's just the alcohol. It comes up eventually after five minutes of coaxing with her old toothbrush.

\---------------

Hannah wakes up again around five that afternoon. She feels like shit and thankfully she has nothing to do tomorrow which means she can lay in bed all day and probably not feel guilty. Probably.

Then there's a knock. Fuck.

"Whoever this is, you better be dying or something equally important," she says as she pulls the door open. It's Mamrie.

"Hannah," Mamrie says, nodding and pushing past her. "You'll never believe where we ended up finding little Gracie."

Hannah chuckled. She probably wouldn't guess it right anyways. Grace is very unpredictable. Especially when drunk. "You're right. Where?" she asked.

Mamrie starts laughing before she can answer. It's kind of weird. Mamrie is doing her awkward chuckle thing that she only does when she feels like what she's about to say is...well, awkward.

"She did go home with someone, so you were right about that one but it's who she went home with that is crazy," she said. "She called me asking me to pick her up a few blocks away."

Hannah was starting to get annoyed now. "Enough with the build up already," she said.

Mamrie waited for another minute, which Hannah started rolling her eyes frantically ten seconds in, and then she blurted, "Her name is Lindsey."


	2. Lazy Sundays

"You come into my house on Sunday morning, telling me that Grace had lesbian sex," Hannah said and threw herself down on the couch. "God, Mamrie."

The other girl just laughed and started pacing the room. "Yeah, like I get to place she said to pick her up and her face is white as a ghost. I thought she'd been hurt or something and then it all just kind of comes out. She started rambling about some girl hitting on her and kissing her and then, I'm guessing, they're fingering each other in the back seat of Lindsey's car," Mamrie said.

Hannah couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always thought that if Grace or Mamrie, in fact, ever had lesbian thoughts they would come to her first. Not some random girl at a shitty party. It's only happened to her once and it didn't really count. Kissing Mamrie on a dare hadn't exactly been the worst thing to ever happen to either girl.

"Wow, Mamrie, wow," Hannah says, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. "I mean, we're talking about Grace here. She's all for the dick. She's told me countless times that she wouldn't even know where to start when it came to lesbian sex and now you're tell me she spent the night fingering and rubbing and licking the fuck out of some other girl."

"I don't understand it either," Mamrie said. She left soon after that, preferring to walk back home when Hannah offered her a ride.

Hannah couldn't believe this day was real. First, Grace was missing and now she's a lesbian. Well, not exactly a lesbian but at least bi? Pan? It doesn't matter anyway. Grace is Grace and, like Hannah has known for a long time, Grace is very unpredictable.

\-----------------

Hannah didn't talk to either Grace or Mamrie the next two days. Hannah filmed her video Tuesday and had to up four hours later. Tyler texted her to say the video was funny as hell. She loves when her friends say her videos are funny. If her harshest critics like it then she hopes her fans will too.

Then Grace called. She was going on and on about burning her pancakes this morning. Hannah knew something else was bothering her so she asked if she wanted to come over and they can make a fresh batch together. Grace agreed quickly.

"Be there in twenty," she said before hanging up.

Grace didn't give Hannah much time to prepare. She didn't get there twenty minutes later. She got there a mere five minutes later. Hannah opened the door with nothing more than a bra and halfway pulled up black skinnies. Grace didn't give it much thought. She went right into the kitchen, unpacked the ingredients, and turned the stove on.

Hannah never liked beating around the bush. "I heard you fucked a hot chick named Lindsey," she said, licking her lips half suggestively and half jokingly.

"It wasn't really like that," Grace said.

"But Mamrie said-" Hannah started but Grace cut her off.

"I didn't tell her anything except that I spent the night with Lindsey," she said. "Now let's get these started, shall we?"

Hannah knew that Grace wanted to let it go but that was hard for Hannah. Her best friend is sleeping with girls and she gets no details. It seems a bit unfair. They made the pancakes mostly in silence unless they were discussing the recipe. Finally, they were sitting in the couch, eating, when Grace spoke up.

"I got scared and chickened out," Grace whispered, mouth half-full. "She was mad about it."

Hannah didn't know how to reply to that. She knew Grace hasn't had sex with this girl. It isn't like her. She doesn't casually sleep with just anyone and a girl no less.

"Yeah, I figured something was up. I could imagine you just finding some experimental girl to fuck in a Tahoe," she joked, laughing slightly.

"I like her though," Grace admitted.

Hannah heart dropped slightly. Grace was always this unattainable straight girl crush that Hannah's had for a few years now. Now that there is some inch of a chance the could date, Hannah doesn't want to fuck it up.

She fucks it up.

"I could teach you a thing or two," Hannah said.


	3. Circumstances

Hannah didn't know why she said it. Grace's reaction was enough to make her regret the words. They sat there for a few minutes in silences before Grace finally spoke up.

"You want to teach me..." she said, not quite finishing but it was enough to make Hannah understand what she was trying to say.

"Only if you want me to. Like it's up to you. I just want you to be happy and if being with girls makes you happy then you should at least know how it all works," Hannah shrugged. "You didn't really get an awkward first time with someone as inexperienced as you. I'm sure Lindsey didn't just discover her inner lesbian at the same time you did."

Grace shook her head and shrugged slightly. "Sure," she answered. 

Hannah didn't want to make things awkward between them. She was only trying to help Grace. Mamrie probably woulddn't approve. Maybe they should tell her so she doesn't feel out of the loop. 

"So, when do you wanna start this then?" Hannah asked, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until she finds something decent to watch. 

Grace plopped down beside her and shrugged as well. "I don't know. Later? I think I'm going to text Lindsey and ask if she wants to go out. I just have to make sure she doesn't try to have sex with me afterwards. She might not even say yes," she said.

"That's true but you never know until you try," she said. "I guess I'll see you later then. Just let me know when you're on your way."

Grace left a few minutes later. Hannah immediately jumped into the shower. It's been awhile since she's had sex, so she decided to go through all the preparations. While showering, she thought about what she was about to do. Once it happened, there was no going back. 

God she needs to converse with Mamrie. 

She forgets when she gets out of the shower and two hours later, Grace is at the door. She smiles and pushes her way into the apartment. 

"Well, how should we start this?" she asks simply, throwing her hands up slightly. 

Hannah steps up to her, pressing their chests together, and places her hands right under her butt and top of her thigh. 

"Put your arms around my neck," Hannah says. 

Grace complies and Hannah lifts her up. 

"Kiss me," Hannah says. 

And Grace does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and I feel like the story is moving too fast but, trust me, it isn't always going 100 mph. I want to write another chapter tomorrow and I'm honestly not sure if it will happen. Comment if you would like to. I'd enjoy hearing your feedback.


End file.
